Patients with high grade asymptomatic carotid artery stenosis will be randomized to treatment with either aspirin or prophylactic endarterectomy. The patients will be followed for five years after randomization to compare the incidence of subsequent neurologic events between the two groups. This trial will determine whether medical or surgical intervention is superior for preventing transient ischemic attack (TIA) or stroke in these patients.